liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Splodyhead (619)
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to cause mass chaos and damage with his firey plasma blasts. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. Bio Experiment 619 was the 619th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose. 619 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 619's pod was eventually discovered by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, who were all chasing after the pod. During the struggle, the pod was taken by a seagull, which took it back to its nest on the Forbidden Island of Niihau. When the gull was unable to peck the pod open, it kicked it out of the nest in anger. The pod landed in the ocean, activating 619, who then proceeded to take over the seagull's nest. When 619 saw Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, as well as Jumba, Pleakley and Experiment 625 arrive on the island for him, 619 attacked and destroyed both parties' camps. Stitch and Gantu, believing the other one was to blame, battled upon meeting each other. When the two parties noticed 619, whom Lilo named Splodyhead, he attacked with raining plasma blasts, forcing Lilo, Stitch, Gantu, Jumba, Pleakley and Reuben to take cover. Using his plasma attacks, Splodyhead managed to keep the six trapped, but refused to come down from the nest to finish them off, due to him being outnumbered. Meanwhile, Stitch and Gantu clashed with each other while trying to provide food and warmth, and both thought the other one was evil. However, Lilo explained that if they ever want to get off the island, they would have to put their differences aside and try to work together to catch Splodyhead. Eventually, both parties had to agree. After hours had passed, a decoy raft was built and sent out by the six as bait, which Splodyhead took and blew up. Convinced the danger had passed, Splodyhead left the nest, thus allowing Jumba and Lilo to ambush him and temporarily incapacitate his weapons with water. Defenseless, Splodyhead attempted to escape back to the nest, but was stopped and captured by Gantu and Stitch. Sometime later, both parties were rescued off the Forbidden Island by Nani and David. Splodyhead was shortly after taken back to Kauai, where Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place lighting tiki torches at the luau. In "Slushy", Splodyhead was sent to Slushy's ice palace to defeat the latter. After a long, drawn-out battle between the two experiments, Splodyhead was defeated when Slushy froze him into a block of ice. He was later freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky to clear Slushy's snowstorms. In "Houdini", Splodyhead was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. Splodyhead reappeared in "Slugger". In "Spike", Splodyhead was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a stray snowball from Slushy hit Splodyhead, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt the hugging therapy on each other. Splodyhead was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Splodyhead, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Splodyhead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by blasting Leroys away. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Splodyhead is single-minded, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is known to be hostile, and he shares a grudge with Slushy. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He can't talk, but he does understand what people are saying. He knows when he is outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. Biology Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian-like dog experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can also fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose. He can also see in the dark, has heat vision, targeting scanner, zoom in/out abilities, and climb on walls and ceilings. He is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just two. He is able to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. He can't swim and can't use his cannon when hurt badly. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males